Letters to the Capitals
by Lovendork
Summary: A sister story to 'Hetalia: Capital City'. The capitals  and other parts of each country  decide to put themselves to good use and answer letters. Whether it's Tokyo, London, or even California, they're awaiting your letters!
1. Intro

_Ohayou, minna-san!_

Misa Honda aka Tokyo here~! I'm here to tell you about something new us capitals are doing. We're going to answer people's letters! If you send us letters (about anything), we'll answer them! You can also send letters to the non-capitals (because California forced us to let her in on this...). But, you know you prefer us capitals! Hehe~ I'm kidding! Remember though, please be nice to us. Tokyo-chan will cry if you try to be mean to her...*sniffle* You can be mean to Seoul though! Kidding again~! (lolnoimnot)

Well, that's all I can think of to tell you about this. I hope to hear from you guys!

_Ja ne!_

Love,

Tokyo


	2. Osaka

_Konnichiwa Misa-chan,_

_Gedenki desu ka?_

_It has been a while since we have talked. I hope that everything is going good in your city._

_From,_

_Osaka_

_Honda Kisa_

* * *

><p>Ohayou, Kisa-chan!<p>

Genki desu~ Anata wa?

Things are fine here in Tokyo, my city is lively and genki as always! How is yours? Although, Seoul has been coming by to visit me a lot. That's nice of her, I suppose. But, when she visits, she only comes to brag about the new and exciting things in her city. She never wants to talk about mine...That's awfully mean of her, isn't it? But, anyway~ You know, it never dawned on me about how similar our names are. Misa..Kisa. Kisa..Misa. Get it? :3 Teehee~

_Ja ne_,  
>Misa aka Tokyo<p> 


	3. Isle of Wight

_Hello Misa!_

_My name is Bekki Kirkland a.k.a the Isle of Wight! I'm a very very very very_

_small island off the coast of England and not many people outside of England_

_have heard of me. I make good chocolate! i've sent some with this letter for_

_you to try! Anyeways i don't suppose you've seen Big Sis London recently have_

_you? Its just she hasnt come south to visit me lately and i miss her. Big_

_Brother Portsmouth hasn't seen her recently either, she's been so busy with_

_Daddy England what with all the problems going on here..._

_Anyway, so how are you? Is everything alright out in Japan? I bet its warm!_

_its raining here as usual. but i'm studying so it doesn't matter._

_PLease write back!_

_Love and hugs_

_Bekki Kirkland_

_Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa, Bekki-chan!<p>

Ah, The Isle of Wight? I think I've heard of that island before, but I've never been there. I will have to visit someday! Chocolate? Misa-chan loves chocolate, so arigato gozaimasu for sending me some~! *noms on the chocolate* As a thank you, I've sent this letter with a box of delicious chocolate pocky just for you. I hope you enjoy it!

London? Hm~ I mostly see London at Capital Meetings or whenever England-san is visit my otousan, Japan. The people who usually know where she is are Paris and Washington. Hehe~ Don't ask why I'm laughing at that, teehee. But, I'll let her know you asked about her the next time I see her. Keeping up a relationship with family is important!

I'm doing great, thanks for asking~ Things are actually a bit cold here in Tokyo, sadly. Although it's only 65 degrees, I'm freezing here! Misa-chan is not ready for the cold to come, not at all. And, aw~ I hope your rain clears up, so you can go and have some fun outside yourself. But, until then, study hard for whatever it is you're studying for! By the way, may I ask, what are you studying for? :3

Ja ne!

Misa aka Tokyo


	4. Swiss canton of Geneva

_Bonjour,_

_I am Alessandra Zwingili. the swiss canton of Geneva. you know, Berne's younger sister? Yup. That's me. Anyways, I have written to ask one thing of Paris...WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL YOUR BASTARD OF A BROTHER TO STOP FLIRTTING WITH ME? Next time he comes around my house hes getting a bullet through that thick skull of his! Do I make myself clear?_

_~Signed,_

_Alessandra Zwingili_

* * *

><p>Bonjour,<p>

Nice to make your acquaintance, Ms. Alessandra! Hm? Is big brother Francis is bothering you? That's too bad. You see, he's just so full of l'amour and he wants to share that l'amour with the whole world! All of us residing in lovely France feel the same way. *sighs* But, I suppose some others just don't feel the same~ *insert frown face* I will tell him of your feelings. I wouldn't want dear brother to come home with a bullet wound somewhere on his body. That would be very bad...

Have a lovely day~

From,

Marie Bonnefoy/Paris


	5. Isle of Wight 2

_Hello Misa!_

_Thank you very much for the Pocky-it was delicious! I wish we had something as tasty as this here in england, but as you know daddy england's cooking is not good . . last night he cooked "Beef stew" but it tasted like glue! _

_Things are cold for you? Strange since its a heat wave over here, according to the weather man we're hotter than some parts of spain and australia! crazy right? Because its still raining!_

_I hope things clear up there is a concert on today... oh and i'm studying for a history exam, thats why i need to find big sis London 'cuz the test is on the great fire of london so i figure she'll know a bit about it. _

_if i send a letter to Washington with this letter will you give it to him?_

_Love and hugs_

_Bekki Kirkland_

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa futatabi, Bekki-chan!<p>

You're very welcome, I'm glad you liked it~! I remember when England-san made his beef stew for otousan and I. I didn't like it much either. But, I could tell England-san prides himself on his cooking, so I didn't say anything about it. Here's a little secret for you; whenever otousan cooks something that's a little bland, I add some seasoning to it when he's not looking. You should do that for England-san's cooking!

Uwa~ A heat wave? I wish we had that kind of weather here right now...It must feel like a tropical rain forest over there, ne? Since it's raining and warm outside and all.

Good luck on your history exam! I'm sure London will turn up somewhere~ And, sure, I'll give Washington your letter! Washington is a girl though. You'll find that the majority of us capitals are women, like a majority of the countries are men. Freaky, huh?

Ja ne!

Misa aka Tokyo

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C,<em>

_Hello idiot, I don't suppose you've seen my sister London around have you? Only she's not here so she must either be with you or Paris. If you know where she is please let me know. Or I'll come beat it out of you later._

_From_

_Bekki Kirkland_

_Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Kirkland,<p>

Like the popular song says 'Why can't we be friends?'. I've never been called an idiot before...Well, except by your sister and that one other part of Italy (oh dear me, I forget his name...). London has been visiting Beijing on a business trip, but she should be back home soon. I'll tell her that you're looking for her though. So, please don't beat me up. Okay?

Sincerely~

Washington DC, Laura Jones


	6. Valencia

_Madrid, are you there?_

_I'm Valencia, you know, the region that leaves in the east and loves firecrackers! I hope you haven't forgotten me... No, you can't, you are always standing up for me! _

_How are you doing with your professor's complains thing? You must be so stressed... Is Spain helping you with that? He doesn't seem to... Tsk!_

_Love, _

_Valencia_

* * *

><p>Hola, Valencia~<p>

I could never forget you, my friend! I'm glad you haven't forgotten me either, we haven't spoken face to face in some time. How are you and your city doing?

And, yes, the whole thing is really taking a lot of my time. But, I'm trying to work it all out and things are getting a little better...I think. *laughs nervously while writing that part* Oh, Spain? He's aware of the problem, but he told me _"Ah, mi pobre amigo~ That's rough, huh? Sí...Well, good luck with it!"_. So, the only help I get from him is emotional support. *remembers the constant chants of 'Fusosososo' and shudders* I'll have to get back to you when this problem is over and tell you how it went, thanks for asking about it!

Hasta luego :)

Madrid

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset: <strong>Just a little author's note. Madrid is a man, even though he has yet to appear in 'Capital City'. He's one of the few male capitals, along with Brasilia, Cape Town, and Budapest. Just letting you guys know ^^


	7. Osaka 2

_Misa-chan,_

_That's really good. Well, she is related to Korea-san after all._

_My name came first because I'm older. But I never thought of it that way. Heh..._

_Honda Kisa AKA Osaka_

_PS: Kyoto-chan got a new kimono today. It really is lovely. I'll send a picture of it with this letter. ^-^_

* * *

><p>Kisa-chan,<p>

You're right. She's been trying to get me into K-Pop lately. Have you ever heard of Girls Generation? I hate to admit it, but their song 'Gee' is really catchy...And, otousan is really creative with names, isn't he? Teehee~

_Ja ne!_

Misa aka Toyko

PS: _Uwa~_ It's so _kawaii_, I like it! Thanks for showing me ^_^


	8. Isle of Wight 3

_Hello Misa, _

_Washington's a girl? London never tells me anything! Honestly... no wonder we all get pissed off with her. Big Brother Portsmouth and Little Sister Southampton have been giving me some help, since they're taking the exam as well and, unlike me, they've actually been paying attention in lessons. Daddy England insists we all go to school (and there is over 50 of us!) no matter what. I have been a teenager for the past 50 years or so, it gets so annoying!_

_Anyways, sorry about the rant...i get a little carried away. _

_Daddy England is a terrible cook, there is no other way to put it, but we all take after him so it doesn't matter who cooks in our house the food always tastes awful. I love Japanese cooking! There is a sushi bar near my house in London (we all live with daddy england at the moment) that i always go to!_

_It doesn't really feel like a rainforest, i wish it did though. Daddy England took me on a business trip to south america once and we went to a rainforest!_

_Thank you for giving Washington my letter. How are you at the moment? I bet you don't have to juggle over 50 siblings every day do you? You're really lucky :)_

_Love and Hugs_

_Bekki Kirkland_

_Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p><em>Ohayou<em>, Bekki-chan~!

_Hai_, a lot of us capitals are girls and only a handful are boys. Aw, London hasn't told you anything about us? You should ask her to tell you more so you won't be out of the loop. Eh~? 50 years of school? I would've gone crazy by now! o_o You should be smarter than that Einstein guy now...

Oh~ That's quite a food situation that you all are in. But, I'm sure you get used to the cooking after a while, huh? And whoa, all of you live together? :o England-san must have a big house! My brothers and sisters live in their own states and I live with otousan, since I'm the capital.

I wish I could go and see a rainforest, but as you probably already know my otousan isn't much for spending time outside of Japan too much. TT^TT Maybe one of these days I'll go with Rome or Berlin.

_Mondai nai~ _I'm very good! The next Capital Meeting is going to be held here in Tokyo, so I'm preparing for that. I hope everything goes well. Prussia and Konigsberg kind of crashed our last meeting in Berlin...Prussia asked for the diziest girl there to stand up and take her top off. I absentmindedly stood up...I don't know why. So, Rome dragged me away by my ear and called me an idiot D; And, I have 47 siblings. But, I don't see them everyday like you do yours. I suppose if anyone would relate to you on that note, it'd be Mexico City. I guess I am lucky~!

_Ja ne!_

Misa aka Tokyo

* * *

><p><em>Washington, <em>

_London keeps telling me how you're (and i quote) "a completely useless idiot" i don't know if this is true, so sorry if i hurt your feelings, it must be my inner pirate. Thank you for telling me where London is, i really need her help. _

_Apologies, Love and hugs_

_Bekki Kirkland_

_Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Kirkland,<p>

I'm not surprised, but I know she doesn't mean that. I mean I'm not New York, after all. Not that New York is an idiot or anything...That aside, I forgive you for calling me that. It's okay~ And you're very welcome.

From,

Washington DC, Laura Jones

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset: <strong>I hope no one was offended by this chapter. I know the actual Hetalia is full of stereotypes, so the Mexico City thing was a stereotype itself. I didn't mean that at all. The same goes for the New York thing.


	9. Isle of Wight 4

_Hello Misa!_

_We don't all live at Daddy England's house at the same time, London lives there all the time (after all it is her city), the younger ones like Jersey and Guernsey live there all the time (since they're channel islands that are really far away daddy England keeps them in London so they don't cause any trouble) and the rest of us sort of come and go as we please. We're all here since school is back in and we all go to school in London. _

_Unfortunately i've been going to school for the past 50 years, pretty much always in the same year. Ive repeated years 10 and 11 more times than i can remember! _

_The next capitals meeting is in Tokyo? Wow! There is one in London Next month so maybe i'll see you! I can take you to see my island, its very small but very beautiful, you can ride in my boat!_

_47 siblings? You're lucky you don't see them very often. i lose track of how many i have. They're driving me insane! If i have to listen to Manchester, Liverpool and Newcastle argue over whose football team is better again i think i might go insane!_

_Love and Hugs_

_Bekki Kirkland_

_Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p>Wazzup, Bekki-chan? *gangstah poses after writing this and fails epically at it*<p>

You should ask England-san how would he like to go to school over and over, I bet he wouldn't like it~! Maybe after the 100th year you can stop. *laughs*

_Hai_, Capital Meetings usually go on at the same time World Meetings do. So, _Papa_ Japan will be hosting a World Meeting here in Toyko also. Aside from picking the hotel the Capital Meeting will be hosted in, the hosts also have to write up the meeting plan. _Demo_...That's a lot of hard work, so I just copy off of otousan's meeting plan and change the countries' names to the capitals' names ^_^

I could visit you? _Uwa, sugoi~! _I would like that very much :3 I've never been on a boat before, so that would be exciting~

Oh my~ If that's driving you crazy, I wonder how Moscow-chan feels, since Russia-san forces all of his regions to live with him D;

_Dakishime to kisu~!_

Misa aka Tokyo

* * *

><p><em>Dear Big Sis London, <em>

_Uwahh! Why didn't you tell me you were with Beijing? I've had to ask both Tokyo and Washington to try to find you! You never tell me anything! Portsmouth, Southampton and me have a test coming up and we need your help! _

_Anyway, if you are in Beijing can you bring back some noodles? I can't stand another night of Daddy's cooking! _

_Lots of Love and Hugs_

_Little Sis Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p>Dear little sister,<p>

Ah, I haven't spoken to you in a while, have I? Your big sister hasn't been a very good sister, forgive me. I only came to Beijing for a short business trip. As Qian Li (Beijing) is my twin city, we usually visit each other to keep up relations once every three months. I didn't think anyone really cared to know. I suppose Ms. Apple Pie _would _know where I am, tracking me down with that bloody Secret Service everytime she needs help with something, but I'm sorry that you had to go all that trouble just to find me. I'll be sure to let you know when I won't be in London from now on. Well, enough of my ramblings. What did you need help with, dear?

From,

London, Alice Kirkland

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset: <strong>I don't need to tell anyone that 'Ms. Apple Pie' is Washington, right? XD Oh, and I found out the Japanese also call their fathers 'papa' sometimes too.

To **shadowraven45662: **It's okay, there's no way you could've known without reading the main story 'Hetalia: Capital City' ^^ I made Washington a girl because she represents the stereotypical women in America; nice but passive aggressive, an unintentional jerk (the main American stereotype), and secretly two-faced. At least, that's the stereotype of women in the part of America where I am XD


	10. Valencia 2

_¡Hola Madrid!_

_You're right, the last time I saw you was on the last general elections, 3 years ago... _

_My city is... Well, since my region changed bosses everything seems calmer. They don't pick on me anymore for what he "did". There's no evidence, God!_

_That's so typical of him... I think he sings the Fusososo thing just to make us feel even worse. It's like: _

_"I'll help you" _

_"Oh, really?" _

_"Yes! Fusosososo~~"_

_"That does NOT help at all..."_

_Yes! When this is over you can come visit me and relax on the beach~~ It would be fun!_

_Adiós,_

_Valencia_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola amiga!<em>

Wow, three years? Time really does fly by. We should definitely get together and go to the beach, it'll be fun!

I'm glad things are calmer now. You really didn't deserve to be picked on when you yourself didn't do anything wrong.

_Sí,_ our dear _España_ will never change. But, it teaches us to be dependent on ourselves, right? Maybe one day we should tell him that his 'Fusosososo' thing doesn't work. Or do it to him to see his reaction. But...he'd probably get mad from the annoyance. Not a good idea.

By the way~ How are you and Teruel doing? *laughs knowingly*

_Hasta luego_,

Madrid

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset: <strong>Yeah, I read 'Profesor España is back' XD


	11. Osaka 3

_Misa-chan,_

_Ah, yes I have. They have translated it into Japanese and I hear it every now and then. And it is very catchy._

_Otousan is the best. :]_

_Honda Kisa AKA Osaka_

_PS:I know right._

* * *

><p>Kisa-chan,<p>

K-Pop is translating a lot into Japanese these days, huh? But still, I'm biased so I still think J-Pop is the best! Teehee~

And, I agree :)

_Ja ne!_

Misa aka Tokyo

* * *

><p><strong>LuvReinya:<strong> Anyone else notice I've been labeling these author's notes with my old username? Lol I'm too lazy to fix it so, please forgive your forgetful author.

To **HelloPanda**: Yes, you can pretend to be a canon character ^^


	12. Valencia 3

_Hola amigo~_

_It does... It's kind of scary._

_I don't think any of us deserve it. But that's they way things are, sadly..._

_Well, "dependent" to a point. He won't let us get independence. Not that I want it, but... You understand who I'm talking about, don't you? xD If we did he would be either that or he would be "AWWWW THANKS!". I never knew how his mind works..._

_Who told you? ¿Fue España? I wanted to tell you personally... We're very happy together ^^ Thanks for asking~_

_Nos vemos,_

_Valencia_

* * *

><p>Hola~!<p>

Oh I understand alright...I don't wish to be independent either, but even if I did I'd be too scared to ask for it. Haha~ I'd never leave Spain though, he's too good of a friend and boss! At least now, that is. You know how he used to be...*remembers Spain's pirate days* By the way, there's no way he can see these letters we're exchanging, right? *looks around, now paranoid* I don't want him to know that I'm talking about him. I guess we should just accept 'Fusosososo', since he _believes_ it cheers us up. It might make him sad to know that it doesn't and we don't want a sad _jefe_, do we?

Spain let it slip one day and I couldn't help but bring it up, haha~ I'm so happy for you two! I knew it was going to happen one day. I wish all the best for you and him :)

Hasta luego,

Madrid, Alejandro Carriedo

* * *

><p><strong>LuvReinya: <strong>I didn't name Madrid before because I was still deciding on a name. I found one now \o/

To **Rhythm15:** Yeah, long story short; I saw your username and it looked familiar to me, so I looked at your profile. I had read 'Profesor España' before and saw Valencia in your 'Profesor España is back' summary. So, I read it to know a little more about her character. And, viola! I thought it'd be a funny surprise XD


	13. Isle of Wight 5

_Hello Misa!_

_You have to go on a boat to get to my island, from my Big Brother Portsmouth's house!Its only a short trip since i'm not very far away! _

_I've not met Moscow before, but they must know how i feel if Mr Russia makes them all live together. _

_I'd love to go to a capital meeting but i can't cuz i'm not a capital :( but it sounds like a lot of hard work!_

_Bets of luck!_

_love and hugs_

_Bekki Kirkland_

_Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p>Ohayou, Bekki-chan!<p>

She probably does~ Although she'd never say it, since she never lets any of us know how she feels. She's so scary looking and stone-like. *shivers*

Aw, I'm sorry you can't be in the meeting with us :( California-chan tries to sneak into our meetings along with Konigsberg, but I wouldn't suggest trying to sneak into a meeting. They never manage to spy on us for long.

_Ja ne!_

Misa aka Tokyo

* * *

><p><em>Big Sis Alice<em>

_Yup, she had the FBI and the CIA hot on your heels! But i'm glad i found you. You see we have a history test coming up and i was wondering if you could help me study? Its on the great fire of London. But don't worry if you are busy, i'll ask big brother Liverpool to help :)_

_Love_

_Bekki_

_Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p>Dear sister Bekki,<p>

That really gets annoying sometimes, but at least she never goes so far as tapping my phone calls. Or so she says. I'm not that busy, so I can give you a quick tutorial on it.

It began on September 2nd, 1666. I never did like that year. It started as a small fire in the bakeshop of Thomas Farynor, the baker for King Charles II. Since houses in that time were made of wood and other very flammable materials, the fire spread very quickly and easily. Ugh...it was a terrible pain to go through, literally. After all, when your region is going through a crisis, you feel it through pain...or a rather nasty cold as the personification of that region. The pain of the fire was so great that England felt it as well, although not as intensely as I felt it. It was terrible. *frowns at the recollection* The local citizen fireman brigade tried to put out the flames, but they couldn't do much sadly. Soon, the fire spread halfway across the London Bridge. Fortunately, there wasn't a high death toll, but about 80% of the city proper was destroyed and thousands of my citizens became homeless and poor. Long story short; Charles II appointed six commissioners to redesign the city, but I was ill from the fire for a long time until they made reasonable progress with the rebuilding. By 1671, they had finally rebuilt the city. You can't imagine how relieved I was when that happened~

I feel like I gave you a long lecture, I hope you don't mind. Did that help any?

From,

London, Alice Kirkland


	14. Venice

_Ciao Rome, _

_How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. So what have you been up too? I've_

_been hanging out with Florence and Milan a lot lately _

_Bye, _

_Venice_

* * *

><p><em>Ciao<em>, Venice~

I'm glad to hear from you! You're right, we haven't seen each other in a while. _Va molto bene_. I'm doing well. And you? I haven't been up to much lately. The most exciting thing to happen to me in a while was taking Veneciano to the dentist and watching him panic worse than a little _bambino_. Hehe, good times~

Oh, you've been visiting with Florence and Milan? How are they?

_Ci vediamo dopo_,

Bianca Vargas (Rome)


	15. Valencia 4

**Note: Bold means actual speaking.**

* * *

><p><em>Hola Madrid,<em>

_Well, if anyone has "independence" difficult, that would be you. You're_

_Spain's capital. Galicia, Cataluña and País Vasco could say that they have_

_different traditions and language. I would be able to say the same. But you..._

_*shakes head*. Luckily, any of us wants independence. I mean "you and I"._

_About Cataluña, País Vasco and Galicia, I'm not sure..._

_Pirates days were bad, but I had it worse in the XVIII century. The former_

_Aragon's Crown's regions didn't like that King (Felipe V, I believe) and he_

_made our life impossible banning our language and our rights. *shivers*_

_Oh, god. He won't read this... He won't... PLEASE TELL ME HE WON'T! _

_No, we don't want a sad jefe. I remember him after La Armada Invencible's_

_fiasco. Or when France invaded us. He trusted him and..._

_It seems that the only people that din't know about that were Teruel and I._

_Everybody knew that we would end up together... Scary..._

_Nos vemos,_

_Valencia_

* * *

><p>Hola, Valencia!<p>

Haha, you're so right. Independence would be really hard for me to obtain, if I wanted it. I depend on España a lot and I am his capital, so he needs me too.

Don't get me started about the Pirate days...

*doesn't notice Spain walk in and read the letter over his shoulder*

**"Alejandro~ What are you writing, _mi amigo_?"**

*panics and tries to cover the letter up*

**"N-Nothing! I'm only writing to someone..."**

*Spain slips the letter from under Madrid, reading the last line*

**"What's this about pirate days, huh~?"**

*tries to take the letter back, placing it down when Spain hands it back to him*

**"Er...just idle talk! I'm exchanging letters with Valencia."**

**"Oh, you're talking with Valencia? Say hi for me!"**

*sighs in relief when Spain leaves the room, turning back to the letter*

Uh, España says hi...

Luckily, he only read my one sentence about pirates and got distracted when I brought you up.

Ah, yes. France's betrayal~ It's a good thing that they're friends now, but I remember Spain was very upset and hurt by that. If there was any time he was at his most depressed, it was that.

I guess we're all good at figuring stuff out, since to us it was just obvious. *laughs* I'm sure you can still surprise the less intuitive regions though!

Hasta luego~

Madrid


	16. Isle of Wight 6

_Dear Big Sis Alice_

_Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I aced the test today ;) It must have been really painful. I wouldn't know since nothing that bad has really happened to me. Southampton and Portsmouth both say thank you as well they got full marks on the test as well :)_

_Anyways, how have you been? Would you believe Daddy England has ALL of us staying with him at the moment? I am sharing a room with 6 sisters and i think i might go insane! Plus he insists on cooking every night too... . _

_Please come visit soon!_

_Love and Hugs _

_Bekki_

_Isle of Wight_

* * *

><p>Dear sister Bekki,<p>

You're welcome, I'm glad you did well! It was a real pain in the arse at first, but after the fire was put out my pain stopped and was just replaced by a horrible cold for the duration of the time. I sure hope something like that never happens to you, it isn't good...Anyway, tell them both that they're welcome!

Oh my, all of you? I'm glad that I won't be going back home for a bit, being in Beijing and having to travel straight to Tokyo right after for the Capital Meeting. Ah, well~ Sharing a house with all of them should be fun at times, it can't be that bad. Maybe Arthur is just lonely. *laughs* Aside from traveling so much, I've been...alright. The riots that have been going on in my region lately have been very stressful, but it's nothing I can't deal with.

I should, shouldn't I? I surely will pay you a visit once I have the time!

Sincerely,

London

* * *

><p><strong>LuvReinya: <strong>Late, late update D; School has been a real pain lately. But, the updates aren't going to take this long anymore! ^^

To **lunynha**: He'll show up when someone writes to him ^^


	17. Venice 2

_Ciao Rome,_

_That sounds funny. They've been good, Milan thinks she's more fashionable than us, so that's been annoying. How's Romano been? Still an idiot? _

_Piú tardi,_

_Venice_

* * *

><p><p>

_Ciao_ Venice,

If you think that was funny, you should've seen him when they turned on the laughing gas. He thought he was Snoopy from that strange, old, American TV show. 'Charlie Brown', isn't it? And, Milano thinks she dresses better than us? Ha! Tell her every true Italian has impeccable fashion sense and she dresses no better than any of us.... *clears throat* Anyway...Romano is doing well. Nothing is ever really different with him. He visits Spain, he eats tomatoes, he takes siestas and that's it. Although, ever since Washington called him and Veneciano 'Mario and Luigi', he's been trying to make a hit out on her. Hehe, am I mean to find that funny?

_Ci vediamo dopo_,

Rome


	18. ArsenicPoison

_Hey London!_

_Did you ever get to meet The Beatles?_

_Arsenic-Poison_

* * *

><p>Dear Arsenic-Poison,<p>

Sadly, no. At that time, I was attending school and Arthur had me spend all my time studying. I didn't have time to do much, let alone go see The Beatles live. But, while I was studying, I would listen to their music on my record player. Low enough so Arthur wouldn't hear it though, of course.

From,

London

* * *

><p><strong>LuvReinya: <strong>Getting right on those other letters now ^^

To **lunynha: **To send a letter to a capital, you have to write a letter to them in your review.


	19. Valencia 5

_Hola, Madrid_

_Madrid, I was the proud owner of a inn by the sea during those times. I got used to pirates and even pranked them sometimes (you know, I'm not a prankster, but they were sooooo drunk)~_

_Tell him "hi" for me, then xD_

_Yeah, thanks god he didn't read the beginning of the letter, hahah._

_Let's not talk about France anymore..._

_Ah? Is there any regions less intuitive that Teruel and I?_

_Nos vemos,_

_Valencia_

* * *

><p><p>

Hola, Valencia~!

Oh, really? I never knew that! Everyday must've been an adventure, huh? Whether exciting or stressful~ *laughs* What kind of pranks did you pull?

Yes, that was truly a miracle that he just read that one line. Although, he did mention something when we were watching the animal channel about how the mother kangaroo keeps her baby in her pouch until they become independent adults and how that'll never happen to any of us...*get paranoid again*

Hm...There are some, but I guess they might've caught on also. Haha~

Hasta luego,

Madrid


End file.
